


The Picnic

by Danagirl623



Series: The Adventures of Ms. L and her Boys [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, plural marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: Hello! This is the start of the Ms. L world.Laurel is the Domme. She's the leader of the organized chaos. She's called "Ms. L" by her partners and on Instagram.Tommy is a switch, and affectionally referred to as "The Boy."Barry is also a switch, but leans very heavily to being a constant bottom and he's called "Our Pet."Kudos and Comments are welcome.Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please be kind. <3





	The Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> This first story is a bit of bragging about how wonderful Laurel's life is. There's not really any BDSM in this one, but there will be plenty of BDSM coming.

Barry Allen leaned against his boyfriend, Tommy Merlyn, as they chatted with their mutual friend, Oliver Queen. 

 

Someone at Merlyn Global had picked a beautiful location for the company wide picnic. It was beautiful and sunny. The grass was perfectly green and the sky the lightest blue. The picnic food was plentiful and the drinks flowed. 

 

It was an impressive display of the caring side of Merlyn Global. The kind the press ate up, especially when the CEO of Merlyn Global allowed photographers to take what he called a ‘family photo’ including the family ‘pet.’ 

 

“Bored, now, _ Sir _ ,” Barry whispered into his boyfriend’s ear, with a bit of a nibble. The way “Sir” had been said let Tommy know where Barry’s thoughts were. 

 

“How shall I entertain you, darling  _ pet? _ ” Came the husky reply.

 

“Feed me, Sir.” 

 

Tommy grinned widely, before he paced a chaste kiss on Barry’s cheek. “Did I hear a request for catch?” Barry jubilant reaction made Tommy chuckle. “Excuse me, Ms. L.”  Tommy called loudly to his wife. “Our pet and I were going to play catch. Is this ok with you, my darling woman?” 

 

A sharp look was all the response Laurel Lance was going to give him. “Barry,  _ my _ pet, would you like to use cheese curls?” 

 

“Yes, Ms. L. Will you please toss them?” Barry asked hopefully. 

 

“Hey! Don’t let the woman steal my game.” Tommy grumbled good naturedly. 

 

“That’s $200 for the Douche Jar.” Laurel said with a smile on her face, as she brought her boys the promised snack. 

 

“You guys are really happy,” Oliver pointed out, taking a sip of a beer. “I didn’t know how Tommy getting a boyfriend would actually pan out, but it seems one of his better ideas. Barry seems really happy.” 

 

“That’s all Ms. L’s doing,” Tommy smiled proudly at his wife. “She’s the best female that I’ve ever met.” 

 

“You’re up to $300,” Barry grinned at them all. “Although, Sir, I do admit I enjoy getting new toys.” 

 

“The sass in this one,” Laurel laughed, before she kissed his cheek. “How about we let Tommy play for a bit, then when he starts to  _ misbehave _ , I’ll take over.” 

 

“Me? Misbehave? Never,” Tommy grinned, snatching the bag from his wife. She slapped him across the chest with just enough of a sting to let him know she was in no mood.

 

“Get it together, Merlyn,” She instructs, pulling her phone out of her pocket. Barry kissed Laurel’s cheek before he runs over to the grassed playing area.

 

“Come on, Sir! Let’s play!” Barry called, happily. 

 

Tommy grinned, and pulled the bag open. Tommy ate one, and watched Barry watch him. Even in a large crowd like this one, he felt his lovers’ eyes on him. Tommy turned to Laurel and winked before he joined their pet on the grass. “You ready, Barry?”

 

Barry nodded, smiling widely. Tommy threw the cheese curl up in the air, and Barry got underneath it to catch it. 

 

Laurel smiled at her boys, and continued to take pictures. 

 

“You’re happy,” Oliver said, taking a sip of his beer.

 

“I am,” Laurel smiled, sitting down next to him. “When Tommy asked if he could date Barry, I was really hesitant.” She crossed her legs, and leaned forward turning her head to Oliver. “I had no idea what I was agreeing to, but then I met Barry Allen and I fell head over heels. He’s so smart, and fun. Did you know he loves to see us laugh?”

 

“I didn’t.”

 

“And he cooks. Did you know that? Barry cooks for us all the time.” 

  
“That’s awesome!” Oliver grinned. “How’s married life?”

 

“Still fantastic,” Laurel smiled. “How’s your lovelife?”

 

“It’s stable. Felicity and I went on a few dates, but I’m not so sure where that is going to go,” Oliver admitted.  “I thought we’d end up together, so I guess I didn’t give Felicity a good chance.”

 

“Just be careful, my friend. She’s very green about certain things, and it really shows.”

 

“I didn’t know you knew her.”

 

“I know of her. What I know, I don’t really like either, which is why I just want you to be safe.” 

 

“I’m the Arrow-”  Oliver started, before the entire bench shook as a sweaty, lean speedster plopped down next to him. “Hey, Barr.”

 

“Hey, Ollie.” 

 

Tommy joined his lovers and best friend placing his hands on hips. “Barry’s ridiculous,” he admitted with a bit of a pant. 

 

Laurel smiled at her husband. “Great picnic, Mr. Merlyn.”

 

“Thanks, Ms. L,” Tommy smiled back at her with a bit of a twinkle in his eyes. 

 

“You’re not too tired are you?”  Oliver asked, nudging Barry.

 

“Never. Wanna go for a run?” Barry asked, with a huge grin. 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Oliver said, dismissively. 

 

“Ohhh!” Tommy cried, loudly. “The Green Arrow can’t keep up with The Flash in a race.” 

 

“Neither can you!” Laurel laughed, taking her husband’s hand. 

 

“I’m not a superhero. I’m just a regular guy,” Tommy said, giving his wife’s hand a squeeze. He looked down at her, smiling. “You happy?”

 

“Yes, I am.” She glanced at Barry who was belly-laughing, and then her husband who was grinning ridiculously. “Yes, we are.” 

  
  


That night after the picnic, Laurel logged onto her Ms. L instagram. She had searched through the photos from the afternoon until she found the best one. It was a picture of Tommy tossing a cheese puff to Barry. She added a black and white filter to it. 

 

Laurel stared hard at the photo, thinking. Finally, she typed the following captain.

 

_ Spent the day with My Boy and Our Pet at the MG picnic. It was a beautiful day in which I got to enjoy the day with both my loving partners and our good friend. Nothing dirty about this pic, but it’s been that kind of day. #MsL #MsLsBoy #MsLsPet #Domme #Myboys  _


End file.
